bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Yoshiro
First Name: Hinata' Last Name: Yoshiro' * ---'Characteristics'--- * ''' '''Personality: ' Hobbies: 'N/A' Race: '''Soul reaper ' '''Birthday: 'April, 12 Age: 'N/A' Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''156 cm (5'2") '''Weight:' '''42 kg (93 lbs)' '''Eyes: '''Pale light blue eyes '''Hair: Light brown' '---'Appearance'--- ' '---'Professional Status'--- ' Affiliation: '''Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Soul Society '''Occupation: 3rd seat of the 2nd Division, member of the Onmitsukidō Previous Occupation: '''Unknown Seat Officer of the 11th Division '''Team:' '2nd Division http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō Previous Team: 'http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:11.jpeg11th Division '''Base of Operations: 'Soul Society, Seireitei '''Marital Status: 'N/A' Relatives: 'N/A' Education: 'N/A' History: ' *Plots involved* * ---'Powers & Abilities' '''--- *'' Weakness: ''~She is very brute and some of her attacks are too broad, she is somewhat slow when figuring things out during a fight~'' Strengths: [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Master Swordsmanship Specialist]// Enhanced Durability'' // Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant// Highly Perceptive Combatant// Shunpo Expert('''She is quiet fast on her feet ;Clones ( she is able to create at most 3 clones of herself at once using Shunpo'.)''// [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D ''Kidō Expert]''// ''Immense Strength//' Vast Spiritual Power (Shockwave -''''When she is every aggravated in battle, she focuses and unleashes her spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave~)// ''Damage Resistance// Stealth practitioner''' ~~ ~Reiatsu~ Color: ''Light Blue'' '''Shape: ''Light blue 'energy in the shape of a giant fierce dog Uses: Phantom Pain': High level of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. '------------------------------------------------------------------------' Kido~ '*Hado*'' 1.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%8D Shō] (衝, Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. Incantation: Unknown 4.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Byakurai Byakurai] (白雷, Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: Unknown 31.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shakkah%C5%8D Shakkahō] (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) - Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！") 32.' Ōkasen' (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) - Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target.' Incantation': Unknown 58.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Tenran Tenran] (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.' Incantation': Unknown *Bakudo* 8.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Seki Seki] (斥, Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: Unknown 61.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Rikuj%C5%8Dk%C5%8Dr%C5%8D Rikujōkōrō] (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") 63.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sajo_Sabaku Sajo Sabaku] (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target.' Incantation': Unknown 81.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Danku Danku] (斷空, Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.' Incantation': Unknown *'Uncategorized Spells*' Unknown - [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gaki_Rekk%C5%8D Gaki Rekkō] (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) - spell that makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation.' Incantation': Unknown ---- ~ Hinata’s: Offense (85), Top Right: Defense (80), Bottom Right: Mobility (60), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (45), Bottom Left: Intelligence (50), Top Left: Physical Strength (100). Total: 420/600' ~Equipment: '-'Black cloak with a hood' 'Power' Seal '(made for her so her vast spiritual pressure will kept tame) * ---'Zanpakut'ō'--- * '' '''Name: '''Dōtai hime *'Zanpakutō: 'Katana''' (刀): He has a katana that’s is standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). His katana is a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular guard in form of a (akatsuki ) cloud, and a white colored hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. Command: “Suck in and blow out…” Element: Attack Conductor ''' '''Zanpakutō spirit: 'N/A' *~First release (Shikai)~* ~Shikai abilities~ ''' Her Shikai is able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the sword’s tip and strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from her sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge, Her Shikai adds speed and strength to her being. '''Weakness: She has to wait a couple seconds till she can re-fire the opponents attack with her Zanpakutō (like 5 to 7 seconds) // Her Shikai is most effective with water, fire, wind and energy attacks Second release (Bankai): 'N/A (not achieved)' '''~Bankai abilities~' '''N/A (not achieved)'